


Hell Hath No Fury

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Season 5 Spoilers, Shovel Talk, in my mind at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: She waved a hand dismissively as soon as he opened his mouth to speak without even looking at him. "I have a point to this rambling, I promise." She met his gaze with the steely look Keith must have inherited. "It's about Keith."Lotor didn't say anything, only quirked up a brow. He was too intrigued in where it was going to bother trying to add to the conversation currently. So he simply stared back and waited for her to continue.





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> here's the keitor fic with krolia in it that I promised!  
> I!! love!! her!!  
> enjoy!

"My Emperor," the familiar voice of his new Lady Protector caught his attention quickly. It was mainly calm, yet lined with an emotion Lotor could not accurately name. It was more than enough to catch his immediate concern. He turned to look to Krolia in a silent allowance to continue. "May I speak to you?" Her lilac eyes flickered to the multiple sentries and guards in the grand throne room. "In private, please? It will only be a moment."

Lotor hesitated at the notion. In such a tumultuous time, the thought of being alone with nearly anyone was enough to make him guarded. He trusted very few not to take advantage of such a moment and strike him down.

Then again, Krolia seemed like quite the upright woman. He wouldn't have assigned her to watch his back at almost all times if he didn't trust her to, well... protect it. The assignment started out as a convenient cover-up to justify bringing her along with his Blade of Marmora ambassador and well-trusted partner, Keith. But he was quickly learning that it was definitely the right decision on his part.

So, while hesitant to do so, Lotor nodded. He looked over to the most tech-decorated living guard in the room. "Drone Master Kethka," he said. "Take the drones and sentries out for a moment. I shall call you back in when I need you once more." He looked to the other guards in the room. "That applies to the rest of you as well. Dismissed."

He waited to speak once again until they were all really out of the room. All of them were watched with a careful eye, just in case. He didn't even have to glance in Krolia's direction to know she was doing the same. Likely much better than he ever could.

Once the doors finally shut and the room was dead silent, Lotor looked over to her. "I believe we're as alone as we're going to get," he said. "What did you wish to talk about, my Protector?"

Krolia hesitated for a moment, looking down at him with her mouth in a hard line and tense shoulders. She looked at him with a heavy and weighted consideration before she sighed. The tension in her body loosened, but not by much. "I'm gonna be totally honest with you here, Lotor," she raised a brow. "Can I call you Lotor for this?" 

She continued after he quickly nodded. "Good. I know the formal talk's necessary, but it's seriously _exhausting._ Not to mention weird, calling my son's boyfriend 'my Emperor' all the time." She waved a hand dismissively as soon as he opened his mouth to speak without even looking at him. "I have a point to this rambling, I promise." She met his gaze with the steely look Keith must have inherited. "It's about Keith."

Lotor didn't say anything, only quirked up a brow. He was too intrigued in where it was going to bother trying to add to the conversation currently. So he simply stared back and waited for her to continue.

"You know our..." Her gaze fell to the floor with an obvious and poignant pang of regret. "'Situation' pretty well. He's had to go through some... _really_ rough times alone, and believes me not being there for him as a child was the root of his issues." Her brows furrowed slightly. Her voice grew tender, if only for a moment. "I... honestly don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to fully make up for that." Her eyes found his once again. The tenderness in her voice was gone as quickly as it had came. "But this certainly can't hurt."

His paranoid instincts flared up at the perceived implications of that. It took him a moment to squash them down, though he definitely kept them in mind. He simply didn't want to jump to conclusions and ruin the honest moment they seemed to be having currently. He hadn't had a lot of honest moments in his life.

So he only quirked up a curious brow. "And what do you mean by that, Krolia?"

She cracked a dry smile. "Calm down," she assured him. "That wasn't a threat." In an instant, her smile dropped. Her expression hardened into a stoic mask. _"This_ is."

Faster than he could have possibly reacted to it, she had grabbed his collar and roughly wrenched him up and out of his throne. She held him close, close enough for him to see only her bared teeth and her eyes blazing with a familiar but equally terrifying fiery determination as she spoke again. The only reasons he didn't try to move out of her grip were that her blade was still strapped in its holster instead of on his throat and his unwavering curiosity. Why would she risk blatantly doing this to him when he could easily call his guards back in? The silent desire to know the answer overpowered every instinct of self-preservation screaming at him.

"I may not have been there for Keith when he's needed me," she said lowly, calm and cool as a fine blade. "But I'm here for him now, and I plan to be for _quite a long time._ So for his emotional safety, I gotta tell you this." 

Her voice now held the same vaguely threatening sharpness as the blade it had already been. "As long as you make Keith happy, I don't give a rat's ass who you happen to be. But if I find out that's changed? That you're intentionally playing with his feelings for your own amusement?" Her brows furrowed, and one look in her eyes could tell anyone that she was serious as the grave. "There is nowhere you can run, _nowhere_ you can hide to make you feel safe from me. I _will_ hunt you down and make you _wish_ I'd put you out of your misery like the animal you'd be." She raised a brow. "Are we clear on that, Lotor?"

Lotor had never nodded faster in response to a question in his entire life. He believed her words wholeheartedly. Despite his many accomplishments, he wasn't foolish enough to doubt her abilities. If she truly wanted to make him suffer, he had no doubt in his mind she'd find a way to do it.

Krolia hummed with dissatisfaction. "Not good enough," she said. "I want you to say it- are we clear on that, Lotor?"

"As glass, Krolia," he was quick to respond. She let him go. "I understand completely, and..." He allowed his voice and expression to soften. Let the mask he usually kept up slip for a mere moment. "Thank you."

She raised a brow. "For what?"

He smiled softly. "For caring about him so much," he answered honestly. "You won't have anything to worry about as long as I draw breath." He sat back in his throne. "I won't guarantee things shall be perfect, but I give my word that I shall put in my best efforts to treasure him as he deserves."

Krolia looked unabashedly surprised for a moment before it melted into a warm smile. "Well," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad we have the same goals, my Emperor."

He looked up at her with mutual respect. "As am I, my Protector."

**Author's Note:**

> the original draft of this that I sent to my gf was pretty much: "listen I'm glad you and keith are happy but if you diddly darn hurt him then I'm gonna have to diddly darn snap ur neck"  
> just to let you guys know
> 
> comments are always appreciated! I love getting feedback from you guys!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
